<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precioso by cositapreciosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108449">Precioso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cositapreciosa/pseuds/cositapreciosa'>cositapreciosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, 1950s, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Bottom Louis, Character Development, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Falling In Love, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Harry, Innocent Louis, Italy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Harry, Shy Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Soft Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cositapreciosa/pseuds/cositapreciosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Giggles.</p><p>Soft giggles – similar to harmonies played by angels. </p><p>Harry pauses.</p><p>Closing the running water, the man strains his ears trying to catch the short sound again.</p><p>"Pssst, c'mere, kitty!" A kid all but shrieks.</p><p>The man looks up through the kitchen window scanning over the garden, brows furrowed in guarded curiosity.</p><p>He blinks.</p><p>A boy.</p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>Louis, a curious young boy that spends most of his time with nature, falls for his next door neighbor Harry. A gorgeous man that sells marmalade jars to the local markets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Precioso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first time writing a fic so I'm really nervous but super excited! Thank you so much to jule for giving me the inspiration and idea for starting this story and thank you soso much for helping me. &lt;3 I hope you guys like it! (: I decided to finish the story fully before updating it since i keep adding to it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kicking pebbles that get in his way, Louis makes his way down the sampietrini stone path he's memorized for over a year now. Humming quietly to himself, the little boy makes his way home.</p><p>Moving countries his last year of secondary school had been different than what he was used to. Barga was a pretty little town, an alien world compared to Doncaster. Although the drastic change, he doesn't mind. He easily unbuttoned under the warm skies of central Italy.</p><p>As if he wasn't just dancing with the fairies in the courtyards of school - Louis runs the rest of his way home. Arms stretched, fingers spread at his sides, he feels the warm wind cut in between. </p><p>Knee highs slide down the swell of his little legs as the sole of his shoes hit the stone pavement in a beat.</p><p>Stepping his way up the small steps to his house, the boy pants, "I'm home, mama!"<br/>
He's toeing off his grimy mary janes as he makes his way up the stairs to his room.</p><p>"In the kitchen, darling!" His mom says, stirring the vegetable stew she prepared for dinner. </p><p>Knowing her curious boy, relief washes over her knowing he's made it home safely. Although they've lived here for over a year now, she can't help but worry about her little boy.</p><p>Louis shuts the door softly. </p><p>Trinkets he's collected are found scattered across his pale pink walls. Forget-me-nots and daisies planted in cups he'd stolen from the kitchen cabinets line up against his window. </p><p>He knows the fairies are attracted to flowers so he keeps their favorite ones out just for them.</p><p>Unbuttoning his white collared shirt he lets it hit the floor, pleated skirt following suit. Now clad in soft cotton panties, the boy prances off to his bed, falling face first with a huff.</p><p>Small legs stretch along the duvet, pulling softly at the ruched stitching – his back arches naturally as he lets out a blissful elongating whine, almost kittenish in his natural behavior. </p><p>Rolling over, he brings up tiny fists, rubbing softly at his eyes. </p><p>The sun always seems to cherish his body.<br/>
Scorching hot summer days, beaming down on him, hopelessly bronzing his skin. Or days like this – where it touches every inch of his body, basking him in sweet warmth. </p><p>Tiny toes wiggle, chasing after the pleasant adoration, a tiny moan escapes his mouth from the pleasurable feeling. He feels around until he finds what he's looking for.</p><p>The boy softly pets at one of his stuffed animals' ears, before pulling it close to his chest. His eyes threatened to close as the sun continues to dance across his tummy. </p><p>He can't help it, the sun adores him.</p><p>Seconds from falling into a deep sleep, Louis' glassy eyes open alarmingly–</p><p>"Louis William! How many times do I have to tell you? Leave your shoes by the door – if you continue to leave them thrown about, one of us are bound to trip or fall!" </p><p>Grumbling softly, Louis lifts himself up from bed, sluggishly moving to his bureau. Bending down, he tugs his socks over his knees.</p><p>He pulls the overstuffed drawer open before shoving it closed again, deciding to wear his soft frilly dress from yesterday. He makes his way to the small mountain of laundry he's been avoiding, picking out the white dress. </p><p>"Louis!" </p><p>The boy quickly gets his head and arms through the dress before shuffling his way out of the room. </p><p>Making his way down the stairs, he grabs his shoes off the steps before placing them neatly by the door doing as he was told.</p><p> "M' sorry I keep forgetting," Louis mutters softly.</p><p>He hates to upset anyone, especially his mother. It affects him if someone stays mad or raises their voice at him, bringing him close to tears every time. </p><p>"I don't want you hurting yourself if you trip over them. Mama can trip over them as well, so just make sure to put them there once you get home," Jay says caringly.</p><p>Louis nods, kissing her cheek. "Yes, mummy."</p><p> "How was your day at school?" She asks.</p><p> "It was good, we had a substitute for chemistry so he just let us out early. I stayed outside alone until we got dismissed." Louis opens the fridge, reaching for the mixed berries juice his mom made.</p><p> "Was Niall not there today?" His mom lowers the heat on the stove.</p><p> "He was, just left early for a dentist appointment." Louis turns around, reaching on his tippy toes and grabbing two glasses from the cabinet before pouring juice into them.</p><p>"Have you got shorts under your dress? I don't want you getting cold when you're going outside, bub," she asks before reaching for her glass.</p><p>"But the sun's out! Plus, I've got my socks on, they'll keep me warm!" Louis expresses, scratching at the back of his calf with his socked feet. He sips his juice looking at his mother intently.</p><p>Jay sighs, "Alright hun, I'll call you once dinner's ready."</p><p>In one big gulp, Louis' quick to dash out the front door. </p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>Harry's never been one to settle down.</p><p>Always travelling and not staying put was one of his specialties. After moving four months ago to a little town known as Barga, a medieval town and comune of the province of Lucca, he can easily say how that's changed. </p><p>Fully adapting to the surroundings he was faced with on his first days here; he didn't hesitate 3 months ago when asked if he'll buy the villino.</p><p>Harry took a quick liking to the two-story house. One look into the beautiful garden filled with rose bushes and foxgloves was enough to catch his attention.</p><p> The sun always shone beautifully in the cool mornings before setting by the cherry laurel trees. He's never felt more content with the ambiance.</p><p> </p><p>11:43 am</p><p>Removing the glasses perched upon his nose, Harry slides his calloused hands over his face slowly.</p><p>Sighing deeply, he places the Il Messaggero newspaper to the side before standing.</p><p>He's trying to figure out what day the Barga market was in town, needing to deliver the conquered fruit jars for the week. </p><p>Unfortunately, Lola wasn't allowing it.</p><p>The cat has been meowing terribly for the last 30 minutes.</p><p>"Always have to feed you earlier than usual, huh kitty? Greedy thing," Harry utters, walking to her food pouch as she trails behind. </p><p>He pours a good amount before wrapping the pouch shut. Lola never dithers when it comes to food.</p><p>Running to her bowl, she purrs happily as she starts eating.</p><p>Harry stands for a few seconds, scratching his stubble lightly as he watches her. He shakes his head fondly.</p><p>The man makes his way to the sink, rolling the sleeves of his ivory button up to his forearms. </p><p>Harry begins to take the jars out of the metal bottle carriers. He washes them, carefully placing them upside down on the countertop. </p><p>Opening the linen rucksack, he dumps the fresh blueberries into a strainer before walking to the patio door and letting the morning breeze flow into the house. </p><p>He begins to wash the berries, rolling them gently in the palm of his hands. He hums softly to himself.</p><p> </p><p>X</p><p> </p><p>Harry is adding sugar to the thickened batch of blueberries when something unusual catches his attention.</p><p>Giggles.</p><p>Soft giggles – similar to harmonies played by angels. </p><p>Harry pauses.</p><p>He wasn't aware of any kids near the area.</p><p>Closing the running water, the man strains his ears trying to catch the short sound again.</p><p>"Pssst, c'mere, kitty!" A kid all but shrieks.</p><p>The man looks up through the kitchen window scanning over the garden, brows furrowed in guarded curiosity.</p><p>He blinks.</p><p>A boy.</p><p>Harry shakes his head before staring intently.</p><p>On his hands and knees, the boy creeps behind the cat. Grimmy cashmere socks adorn his tiny feet, a frilly dress is barely covering the swell of his supple little thighs. His golden skin looks rich against the sun. He looks sweet, sweeter than honey. Faint aura illuminates his body against the dark rose bushes. A darling little thing; a maiden of nature, a nymph.</p><p> </p><p>The man feels faint.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm @loubeaniebaby on twitter and cositoprecioso on tumblr if you guys have any feedback or ideas let me know, thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>